Solstice d'ℋiver
by Hatter's-Daughter
Summary: J'étais face à mon alter ego. Nos esprits, notre solitude, nos histoires réciproques… Il s'était créé entre nous quelque chose d'incroyablement fort. Un lien indéniable, pas seulement affectueux, mais spirituel. Nos esprits étaient connectés, synchronisés. - Jelsa -
1. Année de mes 10 ans

**N.D.A :** Cet fic' était supposé être un O.S à la base, et puis, pour des questions de presentations - et de pratique, je peux l'écrire au fur et à mesure que je le publie ! - c'est devenue une fic'. Je prévois 5 chapitres en gros !  
J'ai donc découvert ce ship il y a quelques mois, et j'ai tout de suite adéré ! Je voulais leur dédié un O.S, histoire d'exploité leur romance. Sérieusement, ces deux personnages ont un potentiel incroyable !  
J'espère quoi qu'il en soit que j'aurais réussi à transmettre quelque chose au travers de cette fic', et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires - quel qu'ils soient- !

 **Genre :** Crossover - et oui !-, Romance, Drama

 **Copyright :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages - et pourtant, héhé... -. En effet, Elsa et son univers sont signés Disney et Jack Frost Dreamworks.

 **~...~**

* * *

 **\- Solstice d'Hiver -**

* * *

 **~...~**

 **\- Année de mes 10 ans -**

 **C** 'était le solstice d'hiver. Une fine poudreuse s'était installée dans les jardins du château. Le résultat me rappelait le glaçage des douceurs dont seule mère avait le secret. Ma petite sœur, Anna, venait tout juste de tomber dans les bras du marchand de sable. La bouche en cœur, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, elle exprimait sa particularité jusque dans son sommeil. Je souris et me grandit pour observer à nouveau les jardins. Là dehors, une silhouette se distinguait de l'infinité hivernale. Je crus d'abord à un garde, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive ses habits trop simples, trop sobres. Était-il un villageois égaré ? L'inconnu effectua plusieurs tours sur lui-même, puis exécuta quelques mouvements avec ce qui semblait être un immense bâton de sorcier. De son étrange chorégraphie découla une pluie de flocons, tout d'abord centrée sur lui. Puis, peu à peu, le phénomène enfla, jusqu'à parvenir à ma vitre. Je restais un instant perplexe. Aurait-il réellement déclenché cette neige ?! L'idée en elle-même ne me surprenait pas, compte tenu de mes propres pouvoirs. Cependant, je pensais être un cas isolé… Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'au contact de son bâton, l'eau claire de l'étang se solidifia instantanément. Je souriais à m'en fendre la joue. Je venais de trouver quelqu'un comme moi, pour la première fois !

Poussée un enthousiasme grandissant, je sortis de la chambre en chaussons, dévala l'escalier, et sorti discrètement dans les jardins. Le garçon était toujours là, debout sur un pied, le tout en équilibre sur son bâton de sorcier. Prudemment, j'allais à sa rencontre. Il me tournait le dos, si bien que je ne distinguais que ses cheveux blancs, argentés sous la lumière tamisée du ciel enneigé. Je m'éclaircie la voix et signifia doucement ma présence. Bien sûr, il sursauta, surpris, et finit à terre. Quand son regard croisa le mien, il paru éberlué.

 _\- Tu… Tu me vois ?!_

Je plissais les yeux, ne parvenant pas à comprendre.

 _\- Bien sûr que je te vois ! C'est un mal ?_

 _\- Non ! Non au contraire ! C'est génial !_

Il poussa un rire nerveux, si aiguë qu'il semblait lui avoir échappé. Pris d'une soudaine euphorie, il effectua une pirouette aérienne, et s'envola dix pieds au-dessus de moi. Il décrivit alors un sillon de ses dont seuls les oiseaux ont le secret. Il reprenait tout juste son souffle lorsqu'il remit pied-à-terre et se mit à ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas bougée, et loin d'être effrayé par cet étrange personnage, je souriais à son excentricité. Il poursuivit la conversation :

 _\- Tu dois te demander sur quel drôle d'énergumène tu es tombée !_

 _\- Certainement pas ! Au contraire, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de comprendre ce qui m'échappe moi-même…_

Il fronça les sourcils. Alors, pour appuyer mes paroles, je mimais une sphère de mes mains, jusqu'à la matérialiser sous forme de flocons. Je la lançai au-dessus de ma tête, provoquant une chute de neige locale. Les grands yeux bleus du garçon papillonnèrent tandis que ses lèvres bégayaient quelques mots :

 _\- Alors toi aussi, tu…_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et j'hochais la tête pour acquiescer.

Nous fîmes ensuite plus ample connaissance. Tout d'abord, je lui demandais la raison de son euphorie de tout à l'heure. Il me confia alors sa situation particulière. Il était pour ainsi dire invisible aux yeux des autres. A vrai dire, seule une personne croyant en lui pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette se mouvoir élégamment de toits en toits, comme si le tout n'était qu'un vaste terrain de jeu. Bien sûr, c'était la similarité de nos pouvoirs qui me permettait de voir, entendre, et toucher Jack. Car oui, il s'appelait Jack. Jack Frost. Il ne s'étendit pas plus sur son histoire, me promettant de m'en dire plus à l'avenir. Car il était certain que nous ne reverrions.

Nous avons passé une grande partie de la nuit à jouer dans la neige, bondir, courir l'un derrière l'autre… Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons passé là, dans les jardins. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures, mais il semblait que nous nous étions toujours connus. Je me souviens avoir fini somnolente dans ses bras. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre. J'aurais pu croire à un simple rêve, si un mot sur ma commode n'avait pas confirmé mes souvenirs : « Je reviens te voir l'année prochaine ! »


	2. Année de mes 12 ans

**~...~**

* * *

 **\- Solstice d'Hiver -**

* * *

 **~...~**

 **\- Année de mes 12 ans -**

 **G** enoux repliés, encerclés de mes bras, j'étais dos au mur. J'attendais. C'était le solstice d'hiver à nouveau. Cependant, je redoutais quelque peu la visite de Jack…L'année dernière, ma petite sœur, Anna, l'avais rencontré à son tour. Au début, elle ne pouvait le voir. Aussi, elle a tout d'abord cru que c'était là un ami imaginaire. Mais elle a bien été obligée de reconnaître son existence lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée comme par magie couverte de neige. Comme nous avons ri…  
Je soupirais. Cette fois, ce serait différent. J'avais... blessé Anna peu après la visite de Jack. Un maladroit accident alors que nous jouions avec mes pouvoirs... Et, par la suite, ces pouvoirs étaient devenus... si envahissants… Poser mes mains sur un appuie de fenêtre sans geler la vitre m'était devenu impossible. Alors, père m'avait donné une paire de gants. C'était simplet, mais avec eux, je parvenais à garder le contrôle. Malgré tout, par mesure de précaution, Anna ne dormait plus avec moi. Je n'avais, de toute manière, plus aucun contact avec elle. Ni même avec l'extérieur. De mon plein grès, je refusais même certaines entrevues avec mes parents, pourtant si prévenants avec moi. J'avais simplement si peur de les blesser... La peur… Elle s'était installée bien vite, et ne semblait plus vouloir partir.

Un choc contre la lucarne de ma chambre attira mon attention. C'était lui ! Je retirais l'un de mes gants et, doucement, levais le loquet à distance, puis recachais ma main. Ravi, Jack entra d'un bond, et vint atterrir à mes pieds.

 _\- Tu te souviens toujours de moi ?_

 _\- Oui ! Je répondis avec un petit rire._

Il sourit, puis baissa le regard vers mes mains gantées. Comme il en approchait la sienne, je les repliais vers moi. Il parut ne pas comprendre :

 _\- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Mon corps tout entier était tendu comme un arc prêt à décocher sa meilleure flèche. Je ne savais que lui répondre.

 _\- C'est que…_

Je pinçais mes lèvres et fronçais mes sourcils. Ces derniers temps, on m'avait appris à cacher mes sentiments. A porter un masque étrange, dont je ne savais que penser. Je ne devais partager mes angoisses, mon secret avec personne. Ni même ma propre sœur. Dire que mon regard fuyant ne se posait désormais sur elle qu'au bref détour d'un couloir. Il ne restait plus rien de notre complicité partagée. Plus rien. Mais non, je ne voulais pas cela avec Jack. Je ne _pouvais_ pas. J'avais déjà laissé tant de choses m'échapper sans rien dire. Il était hors de question que je cède, cette fois.  
Alors, je lui contais la situation. Dans les moindres détails. Mon point de vue, mon ressentit. Tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi durant tout ce temps, je l'exprimais enfin. Toutes ses émotions refoulées enfin révélées au grand jour… Des larmes de soulagement perlaient au coin de mes yeux une fois ma confidence achevée. Jack était resté attentif au moindre de mes propos. Son regard fixait toujours le mien lorsque j'expliquais la raison de ma réticence à tout contact physique :

 _\- J'ai si peur de blesser quelqu'un à nouveau… C'est pourquoi je préférais… que tu ne t'approches pas trop._

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sans me quitter une seule seconde du regard. Il cligna deux fois des yeux : une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

 _\- Tend tes mains, me demanda dit-il sur un ton résolu.  
_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ?_

Il avait formulé sa question avec un sourire si doux, un regard si tendre... Je m'exécutais, et tendais mes mains loin devant moi, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je n'osais regarder la suite des évènements... Je vis malgré tout sa main gauche se placer au-dessus des miennes, et sa droite au-dessous. Puis, il fit circuler entre les deux un flux de glace. Un sursaut me prit lorsque je vis la glace transpercer ma main. Cependant, cette dernière semblait simplement servir de passerelle ente les mains de Jack. L'effet me faisait celui d'un courant électrique, le tout avec une montée indéniable d'adrénaline. Un enthousiasme nouveau se créa en moi.

 _\- Tu vois ? Ton corps est conducteur de ma magie, et le mien de la tienne. Tu ne peux pas me blesser, Elsa._

Je levais mes yeux stupéfaits vers son visage. Il avait un sourire si affectueux lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi… Il s'était créé entre nous quelque chose d'incroyablement fort. Un lien indéniable, pas seulement affectueux, mais spirituel. Nos esprits étaient connectés, synchronisés. Nous ressentions les mêmes choses, et... peut-être éprouvions les mêmes craintes ?  
Comme je venais de raconter mon histoire à Jack, je voulus en savoir plus sur la sienne. Son sourire habituel laissa place à une moue mélancolique. Une de ces moues que je retrouvais dans les miroirs me faisant face. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance. Il n'avait cependant pas cherché à les retrouver, comme si son passé n'était qu'une partie insignifiante de lui. Sa plus lointaine bride de souvenir évoquait une nuit de pleine lune. Il venait d'échapper à la morsure inexorable d'une eau glacée. A peine conscient, éclairé par la lumière maternelle de la lune, il n'avait en mémoire que trois choses : son nom, d'étranges pouvoirs innés, et la certitude qu'il les tenait de la lune. Cet astre semblait à ses yeux doté d'une puissance mystique, et il mettait tant de conviction dans ses paroles que je ne cherchai pas à le contredire. Après tout, ma sœur, après notre accident, avait été guérit par des trolls. Alors au fond, son histoire tenait autant que la mienne.

Nos regards se soudèrent un instant. J'étais face à mon alter ego. Nos esprits, notre solitude, nos histoires réciproques…

Je pris les mains de Jack dans les miennes, de manière à pouvoir les étreindre. Sa mélancolie laissa alors place à son enthousiasme habituel. Voilà un autre de nos points communs ; ce masque que nous revêtions pour camoufler nos douleurs aux yeux du monde. Délicatement, il commença à ôter mes gants. J'esquissai un bref mouvement de recul, bien vite rassurée par la confiance que m'inspirait l'océan infini de ses yeux. Lorsque le tissu quitta enfin ma peau, je sentis comme un poids s'enlever avec lui. Jack me tendit la main, et nous partîmes ensemble pour une escapade nocturne. Là où ses pouvoir surpassaient les miens, c'était dans leur capacité à dompter les vents. C'est de cette manière que Jack allait et venait dans les airs tel un oiseau.  
Je décidais de lui montrer mes coins favoris du royaume d'Arendelle. Nous avons commencer par la serre du château et sa roseraie. Les couleurs vives d'un tableau mêlées à un parfum entêtant, suave tout en restant délicat. Puis, la fontaine. Le clapotis relaxant de l'eau, l'éclat de l'onde sous la lueur nocturne, notre reflet fantomatique, harmonieux. Mes cheveux blonds platine, les siens de givre. Nos iris bleutées, nos peaux blêmes. Enfin, le port et ses navires amarrés. Les effluves de la mer, l'iode, le sel. La brise marine soufflant sur notre visage tandis que nous occupions le nie-de-pie d'un navire étranger, à quai pour quelques jours seulement.

Nous finîmes notre cavale perdus au cœur du labyrinthe, fondus dans la pelouse sombre. Le vert prenait des nuances turquoise, les couleurs froides étaient reines. Les montagnes monochromes, le ciel bleu minuit, les lacs d'argents... La nuit nous appartenait.  
Là, il me conta comment se déroulaient ses journées. Il entama un long récit aux notes de voyage, que j'écoutais avec toute l'attention possible. Je ne voulais perdre une miette de la liberté, l'impertinence de ses mots. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs comme il l'entendait, sans jamais songer aux conséquences. Il n'avait aucune responsabilité, aucun poids sur les épaules. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune attache. Personne pour lui murmurer quoi faire, ou le réprimander face à son attitude irresponsable. Cependant, cette liberté incluait un isolement absolu. Aucune famille. Aucun proche. Aucun ami. Je compris alors l'émotion qui l'avait saisi lors de notre rencontre. Vivre avec la solitude pendant des décennies, coupé du monde, invisible aux yeux des autres. Et puis, un beau jour, finalement, enfin !, croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Croiser mon regard.

 _\- Tu es la seule personne qui me voit, Elsa._

 _\- Et tu es la seule personne qui me libère de mes chaînes, Jack._

Nous partîmes dans un doux rire, dont les éclats s'élevèrent jusqu'à la lune. Elle nous observait cette nuit là, notre unique témoin, pleine dans sa voûte élégamment arquée au-dessus de nous.

 **\- A suivre... -**


End file.
